


After Brazil

by Quagswagging



Series: After... [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazilian Grand Prix 2019, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After the Brazilian Grand Prix, 6 pairs of drivers come together, either to celebrate or to comfort one another(or, 6 fluffy drabbles within 1 fic)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas & Lewis Hamilton
Series: After... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560709
Comments: 26
Kudos: 212





	After Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the race and I just had to deal with some mixed feelings, I hope this helps some others too ;)

Lando was mad at himself for the slight pang of jealousy he felt whenever he looked at Carlos holding the trophy. The Spaniard deserved this third place, there was no doubt in Lando's mind about that, and yet he couldn't help but want to be the driver up there for this result. 

Carlos had dragged him into the celebration, even when Lando had tried to sit down and out of sight as to not pull the attention away from his Cabrón. Carlos had simply hauled him back on his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in place, giving the Brit a wide grin as he squeezed his shoulder.

Lando had sighed internally but had smiled back at Carlos, his friend, his… well there was no use to think about those terms now. Lando shrugged his doubt away and grinned back at the Spaniard, the happiness glittering in Carlos's dark eyes simply too contagious to ignore.

That evening, Carlos and the team went out to party but Lando chose not to. He didn't really drink and being the only sober one during parties like these got tiring really fast. Still, he didn't go back to his own hotel room. He had swiped one of Carlos's keys off the Spaniard, and had gone to the Spaniard's room. 

He knew Carlos wouldn't mind. They often cuddled together after a race, when the adrenaline wore off and their bodies felt much heavier. It was a comfort to have someone with you who felt the same.

With all the celebrations going on, Lando knew it would be late before Carlos returned. He tried to stay awake, but curled around one of Carlos's pillows, he quickly fell asleep. He woke up when a somewhat clumsy person wrapped himself around Lando’s back, a sloppy kiss pressed to Lando’s cheek.

“Hola.” the person spoke, and even with his sleep-foggy brain, Lando knew it was Carlos. He yawned and sleepily wrapped an arm around Carlos, nuzzling his face in the crook of Carlos’s neck.

“What’s the time.” he asked sleepily. He realised Carlos’s chest was bare underneath his fingers - since when did they sleep together shirtless - but he was too comfortable to care.

“A little passed 3AM.” Carlos muttered. The Spaniard’s breath smelled like champagne and beer, mostly masked by the strong mint of his toothpaste. Lando hummed.

“Is the party over?” he asked. Carlos shook his head.

“No, but I missed by Cabrón.” Carlos muttered. It was too dark for Lando to see Carlos’s expression clearly, but he didn’t sound angry.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like parties very much.” Lando muttered. He felt Carlos nod.

“I know, that’s why I brought the party to you.” Carlos said, shuffling around and turning on the light. There was a bottle of milk and a few bottles of beer on the nightstand, together with some crisps and chocolates. 

“You should have a proper celebration, not sit here in a hotel room with me.” Lando protested. Carlos shook his head,

“I want both. And I already celebrated with the team.” he said, an almost tender smile on his face. Lando was still skeptical, but then Carlos was suddenly leaning in and his mind went blank as Carlos’s lips brushed over his. 

“Is that okay?” Carlos muttered, only pulling away just far enough to utter those words. Lando blinked dumbly but then nodded, letting out a high pitched noise when Carlos kissed him again. 

This time, Lando kissed back.

“Why now?” Lando muttered later, when they were watching a random action movie on Netflix together while Lando inspected the third place trophy carefully. Carlos smiled, fingers brushing through Lando’s hair.

“Because getting a podium was only one of my dreams.” he whispered. “ And you, Cabrón, were my other.” 

~~~~~

Pierre couldn’t stop grinning as he stumbled back to his hotel room, his shirt sticking to his back with sweat and the champagne the team had sprayed over him at the party. He was fumbling with his keycard and the lock on his door when two warm arms curled around him. 

“Charles.” he sighed, leaning back into the Monégasque’s warm chest. Charles reached around him to open the door, pushing Pierre into the room.

“Come on, clumsy ass.” Charles chuckled as the door fell close behind them. He pulled Pierre into a tight hug, nuzzling his face in Pierre’s sweaty hair. 

“I’m proud of you.” Charles whispered. Pierre grinned and nuzzled his face into the crook of Charles’s neck.

“Thank you, mon pote.” he whispered. Charles pulled back, one hand on Pierre’s cheek.

“Go shower, I’ll be here when you came back.” he whispered softly, leading Pierre to the bathroom. Pierre was hesitant, still clutching onto Charles’s shoulders. “No offence Pierre, but you smell. Go wash yourself, my champion.” Charles chuckled.

When Pierre was finally cleaned up and dressed in comfy pyjamas, the two men laid down on the Frenchman’s bed, both resting on their sides facing each other. Charles reached out for Pierre’s hand, shuffling a bit closer.

“Do you remember when we used to talk like this after karting races, dreaming about getting into Formula 1?” Charles whispered. Pierre smiled shakily. 

“Oui, I remember.” he whispered back. “And now we’re here.” Charles brushed his fingers over Pierre’s cheek.

“I couldn’t ask for a better friend to do this all with. Or, a better brother.” Charles whispered. Pierre smiled shakily once more, and shuffled closer, tucking Charles to lay against him, head just under Pierre’s chin. They had cuddled like that before, when Charles had still been a head smaller than Pierre, but even now it was comfortable.

“I’m glad you are here with me.” Pierre whispered. “Especially since some people are not around anymore.” he added in a murmur. Charles smiled sadly, nudging his nose against Pierre’s collar bone.

“I know.” he sighed. They fell silent for a moment, before Charles gently squeezed Pierre’s waist. 

“You deserved this. I know this season was difficult for you, but sometimes faith in yourself in more important than a better team.” Charles muttered. Pierre hummed. 

“And I feel at home at Toro Rosso. They believe in me, something Red Bull never did.” Pierre said. Charles hummed.

“Their loss.” he muttered strongly. Pierre chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Charles’s head. 

“Thank you. For believing in me too.” he whispered. Charles wiggled out of his hold a little to look at Pierre, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Always.” he whispered. Pierre nodded, tangling their fingers together as he looked into his friend’s familiar blue-green eyes.

“Always.” 

~~~~

“Hey.” George whispered as he walked into Alex’s hotel room. Alex looked up from where he was sprawled on the bed, looking at a nature documentary on the room’s small tv.

“Hi.” Alex greeted in return, patting the covers next to him. George sat down with his back against the headboard, reaching out to brush his fingers through Alex’s short hair.

“Hurts, hm?” George tried softly. Alex sighed softly and shrugged up his shoulders.

“Yeah, but I’m sure I’ll get another opportunity next year.” he muttered. George hummed, 

“I’m very sure you will. You’ll be on so many podiums it will get boring.” George told him. Alex chuckled, looking up at the William’s driver.

“I want you to be up there with me.” Alex whispered. George sighed deeply and shook his head.

“Not now, but one day.” he muttered. “A podium in a Williams would be more than a miracle.” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Alex rolled onto his side, shuffling closer to rest his head on George’s lap. 

“Mm, but you are a miracle yourself, so who knows.” Alex mumbled tiredly. George rolled his eyes fondly, gently massaging Alex’s scalp with one hand.

“Your optimism always surprises me.” he teased. Alex shrugged his shoulders again.

“It’s an easy way to deal with everything.” Alex sighed. George stayed silent and continued his gentle touches to Alex’s head. 

“Did Lewis apologize to you?” George asked curiously. Alex nodded.

“He came to me right after the race. And it’s okay, I guess. It’s just - it shouldn’t have happened.” Alex whispered, his voice starting to tremble. George pushed him off his lap and scooted down to lay with him. He pulled Alex close until the other man’s head was resting on his chest.

“It’s okay to be disappointed you know, or to cry. Of course today sucked for you, you don’t have to brush it off and stay strong.” George whispered softly. He didn’t realise Alex had started to cry until he felt the Thai’s tears wetting his shirt. George shushed him gently, running his fingers through Alex’s hair. He let him cry, ignoring the way Alex’s tears made his shirt uncomfortably sticky. 

“I’ve got you.” George whispered, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead. Alex’s soft, almost silent sobs had started to die down a little. George was concerned over how little noise the man made, how embarrassed he seemed over not being his usual smiling self for once. George tilted Alex’s chin up, looking into the man’s dark eyes.

“It’s okay to cry.” he repeated yet again. Alex’s eyes closed for a moment, his brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to speak. George didn’t let him, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss to silence Alex’s objections. Alex let out a confused noise, but then he was suddenly kissing back, still awkwardly sprawled over George’s lap as he moved his lips hesitantly. George pulled away and used the pads of his thumbs to brush the tears of Alex’s cheeks. 

“I love you.” George whispered. “And I’ll be screaming loudest when you get on that podium, be it in Abu Dhabi or next season.” he added. Alex smiled weakly now, pressing a kiss to the inside of George’s wrist.

“I love you too. And we’ll get on that podium together one day, even if I have to race for another 50 years for it to happen.” he answered, pressing kisses to George’s lips every few words. George grinned and nuzzled their noses together as they laid together in silence after that.

One day, it would happen. They were sure of it.

~~~~ 

“Hey Seb, are you ready to go?” Kimi muttered, walking into the German’s driver room like he still belonged at Ferrari. Sebastian, who had not even started to pack, blinked up dumbly at the Finn.

“Ready to go?” he asked. Kimi hummed and leaned against the doorframe.

“We are on the same flight.” Kimi said with a shrug. “Thought you’d like the company.” he added more softly, seeming a bit sheepish. Seb smiled shakily and nodded.

“Yeah, let me just…” he gestured at where the contents of his backpack were sprawled over the floor. Kimi nodded and walked closer.

“I’ll help.” he said, and Seb let him.

Later, when they were sitting next to each other in the narrow aisles of the plane, Kimi reached to place his hand on top of Seb’s, which was resting on the armrest. Sebastian sighed shakily, turning his hand over so he could link their fingers together.

“Thank you.” he whispered hoarsely. Kimi only hummed in answer, his eyes closed behind his sunglasses. Seb chuckled and shuffled a little closer to the Finn so their arms brushed together. He closed his eyes too, and fell asleep taking comfort in the Finn’s warmth.

He only woke up from someone urging him even closer, his head falling to Kimi shoulder as the Finn wrapped an arm around him. Seb sniffed groggily but didn’t protest, curling into the Finn’s hold.

“I just want to forget about today, about this season.” Sebastian whispered. Kimi sighed, lips brushing over Sebastian’s forehead.

“I know.” he mumbled. Seb screwed his eyes shut, damning the tears threatening to spill over.

“Everything is going to shit now you’re gone.” Sebastian choked out. Kimi shushed him gently, turning his head to rest their foreheads together. The Finn had gotten rid of his sunglasses, and Sebastian calmed a little looking into the familiar blues.

“I’m not gone. I’m still here.” Kimi whispered, a tender smile on his lips. Sebastian let out a shaky breath and then nodded.

“Of course, of course…” Sebastian said, a small smile coming onto his lips. “You’re right here too.” he added, moving the Finn’s hand to his chest, right over his heart. Kimi wrinkled his nose up a little.

“Cheesy.” he grumbled fondly. Sebastian scoffed. 

“That’s why you love me.” he retorded. Kimi nodded solemnly.

“You’re damn right I do.” 

Kissing Kimi made Sebastian forget about the pain and worry. Kissing Kimi was all he needed right now.

~~~~

Lewis greeted Valtteri with a nod as he walked into the small meeting room for the debrief. The Finn was flicking his pointer finger against an empty coffee cup with a bored expression, eyes flicking up to Lewis’s only briefly. The Brit sat down next to him, opening and closing his bottle of water a few times but not drinking from it.

“Shit day, huh?” Valtteri was the first to speak. Lewis hummed.

“Pretty damn shit.” he confirmed. Valtteri nudged his foot against Lewis’s leg.

“Don’t wallow in self-pity now.” he said strongly. “You apologised and got a penalty for it, all you can do now.” he added. Lewis opened his mouth to protest but Valtteri’s pointed look shut him up.

“Yes it was a stupid move, but everyone makes mistakes. We are humans, not machines.” Valtteri continued. “Besides, you gave two midfield teams a chance up there.” he said with a shrug.

“Not really my intention though.” Lewis snapped back. “Besides, Carlos couldn’t even celebrate properly.” he added. Valtteri’s eyes searched his face for a moment.

“You’re annoying when you sulk.” he declared simply. Lewis frowned. It was very rarely Valtteri spoke like this, and it only happened when-

“How many cups of coffee did you have after the race?” Lewis asked. Valtteri waved his question away.

“5 cups of coffee is better than 5 beer.” he said as if that solved everything. Lewis snorted.

“You’re weird.” he said. Valtteri shrugged, pushing his chair closer to Lewis’s.

“I’m Finnish.” he said, offering a half full cup of coffee to Lewis. “Want a sip?” Lewis accepted the cup and drank from it, even though he didn’t like coffee. 

“Thanks.” he muttered, handing the cup back. Valtteri nodded, drinking the remainder of the coffee. Lewis found himself smiling despite the shit day. If Valtteri could have a DNF and deal with it properly, so could he. Lewis smiled and patted Valtteri’s knee.

“Thanks.” he said. Valtteri narrowed his eyes a little.

“Don’t you dare think this means I’ll go soft on you next year.” he muttered. Lewis chuckled.

“I’d be disappointed if you did.” he answered, The answer seemed to please the Finn, who stood up.

“Refill.” he muttered, waving his cup around. As he passed behind Lewis, his hand came to rest on Lewis’s shoulder, before moving to the side of his head in a surprisingly tender gesture. 

Before Lewis could speak, Valtteri had slipped out of the room, and Toto came in.

“Ready for the debrief?” the Austrian asked. Lewis smiled.

“Yes.”

~~~~

Max and Daniel sat together on the rickety chairs on the balcony of Max’s hotel room, both with a beer in their hand and Max’s trophy between them. Neither man had spoken for close to half an hour now, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Eventually, Max yawned and stretched contently, his toes nudging against Dan’s foot.

“Wanna go inside?” he asked the Aussie. Daniel turned to him with an amused expression.

“You’d be asleep before I can get it up.” he said. Max scoffed.

“I didn’t mean it in a dirty way.” he huffed. “I just think that if I try to cuddle you in that chair, it will break. It’s already a miracle it didn’t break under your fat ass.” he grumbled, a pout on his lips as he turned away from the Aussie. Daniel shrugged.

“There is only one way to find out if this chair will hold two fat asses.” he answered teasingly. Max turned to him, inspecting the chair. 

“You sure?” he asked. Daniel wordlessly patted his thighs. Max got up and carefully perched himself on Dan’s lap, keeping most his weight of the chair. Daniel tugged him closer and the chair creaked dangerously.

“... Okay maybe this is a bad idea after all.” he admitted. Max chuckled as Daniel pushed him off again, and went to move inside when the Aussie stopped him.

“C’mere.” Daniel muttered, pressing a fleeting kiss to Max’s temple before sitting down on the balcony floor, his back against the wall. Max sat down too, between the Aussie’s legs, and contently rested back against him. Daniel leant his chin on Max’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the crook of Max’s neck. Max looked down at the arms wrapped around his waist, arms covered by a yellow Renault sweater.

“Is it weird I think your move saved our relationship.” Max whispered. Daniel hummed and shook his head.

“I think it did. It brought the distance we need occasionally. It’s refreshing not to have to fight you so directly.” Daniel said, “Although I don’t really fight you at all anymore during races.” he added in a hum. Max sighed.

“I’m sure you will though, Renault is getting stronger.” he said, Daniel nodded.

“Yeah, and who knows what next season brings us.” he added. Max shoulder.

“Be my hero and beat Esteban at every qualifying and race there is.” he joked. Daniel snorted, and then pouted.

“I thought I was always your hero.” he teased. Max rolled his eyes fondly, tilting his head back to kiss Daniel.

“Maybe 99% of the time.” he compromised. Daniel chuckled.

“What is the 1%?” he asked. Max grinned.

“When you wake me up with your snoring.” He said. Daniel gasped and placed a hand over his heart.

"You hurt me, Verstappen." He groaned. Max nudged his nose against Dan's jaw.

"You love me, Ricciardo." He answered. Daniel's eyes softened.

"True." He whispered. Max sighed and grinned, turning himself around to straddle Daniel’s lap. He cradled the man’s face between his hands, smiling softly before leaning in to bring their lips together. Daniel kissed back, holding the Dutchman closed. 

~~ 

The sun set over São Paulo. And peace fell over the drivers.

Another week would follow soon, where they would yet again fight for that podium, to come out on top or at least get the best result possible, a week that could bring euphoria or despair, an uncertainty which they took for granted. But one thing was as clear as day. They all had people who cared about them, loved them even. 

Sometimes, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and Comments would be highly appreciated!  
Find me on tumblr for requests/fic talk/etc: bwoahtastic
> 
> Let me know if you want to read more of these fics after eventful races! Might try to for most of the races next season! :)


End file.
